ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Franc Fernandez
Franc Fernandez is an Argentinian designer located in the Los Angeles area that has designed outfits worn by Lady Gaga, notably including the meat dress. Custom pieces Clear Rubber Mask, 2009 The mask is shaped to fit under the nose and around the wearer's cheeks with an oval opening of the mouth. Four lacing holes at each side. The mask was used in "The Manifesto of Little Monsters", a film shot by Nick Knight in November of 2009 for the Monster Ball in 2009 through 2011. The mask was sold for Icons & Idols Rock ‘n’ Roll Auction Event which took place at the Julien’s Auctions Beverly Hills Gallery on December 1st and 2nd, 2012. Franc Fernandez Clear Rubber Mask 001.jpg Franc Fernandez Clear Rubber Mask 002.jpg M13.JPG|The Monster Ball (2009-2011) M7.JPG M8.JPG Diamond Princess ensemble, 2009 Fernandez created the Diamond Princess ensemble made off a crown with a matching outfit (top with shoulder piece and panty) for the music video for "Bad Romance" directed by Francis Lawrence. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 024.jpg|"Bad Romance" (Oct 16, 2009) Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 025.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 026.jpg 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 014.JPG Headpiece, 2009 Fernandez was asked to create a matching headpiece for a Olima dress to be worn at New Year's Eve 2010. He fabricated it from stiffened material that fits around the face and embellished with silver sequins and rhinestones. Additional elastic band secures the item to the wearer's head. The headpiece was sold for Icons & Idols Rock ‘n’ Roll Auction Event which took place at the Julien’s Auctions Beverly Hills Gallery on December 1st and 2nd, 2012. Franc Fernandez NYE Miami Hat.png Franc Fernandez Headpiece Monster Ball 001.jpg Franc Fernandez Headpiece Monster Ball 002.jpg Franc Fernandez Headpiece Monster Ball 003.jpg MBTFashion.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 008.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour (Dec 31, 2009) MB-LoveGame-2010-02.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour (Jan 13, 2010) Denim shorts, 2010 Fernandez collaborated again with Olima to create denim shorts to be worn by Beyoncé and some of Gaga's dancers in the music video for "Telephone". The two scenes were shot on January 27 of 2010. 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 006.jpg|Lauren Dukoff TelephoneFashion12.png|"Telephone" (January 27, 2010) TelephoneFashion11.png|"Telephone" 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg|Lauren Dukoff Meat dress, 2010 Fernandez was contacted by Fashion Director at the Haus of Gaga, Nicola Formichetti to create a meat dress. The dress was worn during the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards and during her interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show following the awards. :"I never thought I'd be asking Cher to hold my meat purse," Gaga said, after Cher presented her the award for "Video of the Year". Photographer Terry Richardson was there during the events and took photographs which some of them were included in "Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson" (2011). meatdressbts2.jpg meatdressbts1.jpg Meat Dress (Front).jpg Meat Dress (Back).jpg Meat Dress (Backstage 2).jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|Terry Richardson 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Terry Richardson Gaga Press Room 03.jpg|MTV Press Room Meat Headdress.jpg Meat Shoes.jpg Meat Purse.jpg Veggie Bikini 03.jpg Meat Dress (Backstage).jpg Background and creation Similar to the meat bikini featured on the back cover of Vogue Hommes Japan, the meat dress was a much more conservative, covered up version of the previous piece. It is comprised of real meat (Argentinean beef). The dress is accompanied by a meat hat and purse as well as platform shoes also covered in the meat and butcher twine. After The MTV Video Music Awards on September 12th, Lady Gaga wore the dress to The Ellen DeGeneres Show. it was on the show that she explained the reasoning behind the two meat outfits. Gaga, who was campaigning at the time in support of repelling "Don't Ask, Don't Tell," told Ellen DeGeneres that the dress represents equality, saying "Equality is the prime rib of America." :"Well, it is certainly no disrespect to anyone that is vegan or vegetarian. As you know, I am the most judgement-free human being on the Earth. However, it has many interpretations. For me this evening, if we don’t stand up for what we believe in and if we don’t fight for our rights pretty soon, we’re going to have as much rights as the meat on our own bones. And, I am not a piece of meat." Controversy The photo taken by Terry Richardson, that was featured on Vogue Hommes Japan's September issue, prompted a strong reaction by "People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals" (PETA), which said in a statement, "No matter how beautifully it is presented, flesh from a tortured animal is flesh from a tortured animal. Meat represents bloody violence and suffering, so if that's the look they were going for -- they achieved it". PETA president, Ingrid Newkirk added in an interview with the Daily News, "Oh, Lady Gaga's job is to do outlandish things, and this certainly qualifies as outlandish because meat is something you want to avoid putting on or in your body," During Gaga's concert at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, she expressed her thoughts over the controversy the outfits caused. :"Next time I'll wear a tofu dress and the soybean police will come after me." A spokesperson for PETA released the following statement regarding a meeting with Gaga to try and understand the situation. :"Ingrid did send Lady Gaga a private letter inviting her to a vegan dinner. We know her to be a kind person from her previous anti-fur statements, and we hope that she takes Ms. Newkirk up on the offer." "Women Who Rock: Vision, Passion, Power" :Main article: Rock and Roll Hall of Fame As of June 16, 2011, the dress has been on display at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, "Women Who Rock: Vision, Passion, Power" exhibit. http://twitter.com/#!/CNNshowbiz/status/80739251112775680The dress was treated and preserved by a taxidermist over a number of weeks. "The dress was kept in a meat locker until the treatment was ready to begin," said a statement from the hall. "It was then placed in a vat of chemicals and, while still pliable, was put on a body form and allowed to dry." To keep the dress from looking like a large collection of beef jerky, it was painted to look like fresh meat. grrFV.Xl.55.jpg meat_dress_5.png hXyjo.Xl.55.jpg meat_dress_1.png meat_dress_3.png meat_dress_6.png meat_dress_8.png MTV Interview with Franc Fernandez ''Church'' hat, 2011 Fernandez created the "Church" hat for Lady Gaga worn on the 2011 Grammys. Franc Fernandez - Church hat.JPG Beyonce and Usher.jpg|(Feb 13, 2011) References *Franc Fernandez Blog: Lady Gaga *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Diamond Princess Ensemble by Franc Fernandez in Bad Romance music video *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears hat by Franc Fernandez for Giorgio Armani for 2010 Grammy Award Ceremony *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Beyonce and Dancers wear outfits by Franc Fernandez for the Telephone music video Category:Designers Category:Argentina